Human or Wolf
by wildgal
Summary: It's been a few years since Ame and Yuki have went their ways. Yuki has just come back from school for summer break and has noticed that she hasn't been controlling her wolf powers very well. Now she's wondering what or who is she? Is she a human or a wolf? Part 1 of 3
1. Summer School

Summer School

I remember that summer as it was yesterday. My classmates yelling goodbye as I was leaving school to return home for summer break. My mother was so eager to see me, she was squeezing me as her warm and soft arms surrounded me. 'Yuki, how was school, did you get any chance to have a little time to yourself?' Mom asked letting me go. 'Oh…fine, Shohei and I…are…' ARE WHAT?! My mom said with a stern look on her face. 'Oh...nothing…I just wanted to say I have signed up for classes for the summer.' 'All summer?!' mother said in confusion. 'No, its next week and it ends on July 1.' 'Ok, when do you want me to drop you back here?' 'It's ok mom, there's a special bus I will be taking and it can take me from home.' 'That's some good news, let's head home, jump into the Jeep and let's go.


	2. Different Paths

Different Paths

I stared through half of the car ride through the window looking at the miles of forest and mountains and wondered how my little brother was doing. 'Mom' 'Yes, Yuki' 'why did Ame decide to become a wolf' 'Well, both you and Ame are part wolf and that will never change; but I wanted you both to have a choice to be a human or a wolf. I wanted you both to make that choice yourselves 'Will he be alright?' 'Well, the Lord will take care of him.' 'I still think he's human but I just…' 'Just what Yuki?' 'Oh…umm…nothing mom.'


	3. The Dream

The Dream

As we were heading into the drive way I had this sudden urge to sleep. I told my mother I was heading to bed and she looked at me with a smile and headed to the kitchen. As I went into bed I just fell in a deep sleep. I remember the dream like I was just dreaming it.

Dreaming -

I was walking down a rocky path it was long like it never ended but I was soon coming across two split paths. One showed a man, the other wolf, but there was a third in the distance and it was bright there and I couldn't see what was there.

End of Dream -

I woke up crying and yelling for my mom. 'Mommy!' 'YUKI! What's the matter' 'I had a bad dream mommy.' 'Your ok, now dinner will be ready in a minute.' 'Ok mom I will be there in a minute.'


	4. Week Later

Week Later

A lot has happened over the week. Me and mom went into the forest and had a picnic and we saw Ami in the distance patrolling the area. I guess he wanted us to be safe. He didn't come too close for us to say hello, but he showed his love by howling over the mountains.

One day, Shohei came by and we got into a huge fight on if I looked prettier when I am a wolf or a human. Also I've been having a lot of bad dreams lately and moody as well. My mom said that I actually have been showing my claws more as well. I guess I still have to keep working on being human.


	5. Ame and Yuki Talk

Ame and Yuki Talk

'Yuki, the bus is here.' 'Alright be right out, mom.' 'Yuki, come on you can't keep the bus waiting!' 'I'm heading on bus mom now!' 'Hey Yuki, how was your week' 'Oh…hey…Kunai, I don't want to talk about it.' 'You and Shohei are still fighting aren't you?' 'Yeah, we've…'

As soon as I started talking my claws and fangs started coming out and I couldn't control it. The only thing I could do was hiding my face and yell 'stop the bus!' as soon as the bus stopped I rushed out of the bus and into the forest. I ran until I ran into Ame and he stopped and licked the tears off my face. I was shocked to see him this close me or anyone for that matter. Ame has been near any humans since the day he left to live in the woods. Ame took me and showed me the way home. As soon as I saw the house I stopped asked Ame why he wanted to be a wolf and I even told him what has been happening to me.

As soon as I stopped talking he turned transformed into a human and said this 'I will answer your question when you answer mine' and I was confused when he said that. All I would say was 'what's your question?' 'Why did you choose to be a human?' All I could do was stare down to the ground and say 'I don't remember, I've forgotten why I chose this path.' Ami stared for a moment and transformed to give me a lick to make me feel better and he told me that he would always be with me. When he said that, it felt like he was the older sibling instead of me. He escorted me home. Where mom was shocked to see me and Ami together and out of school.


	6. School Scare

School Scare

Letting me go back to school was a mistake. I would never forget that day. My mom said I was doing good enough to go back to school. It all started in English class; I was finishing an essay and as soon I finish I heard a dog howling out the window and I had the sudden urge to howl, and I did! I howled and it made everyone stare and I felt I was turning and I was losing control of myself. All I could do was run into the bathroom and lock the door. As soon as I did I pasted out and had that dream again.

Dreaming -

I was on the split paths and I was walking towards the third path and I saw a man and a wolf. The wolf seemed gentle he didn't seem to eat meat but be sitting with a lamb.

End of Dream -

As soon as I woke up I was a wolf and heard the yelling of teachers behind the door. All I could do was jump out the window run straight home.


	7. Alive

Alive

As soon as I entered the door I saw him. 'Dad!' I was stunned to see him alive. Mom and dad explained that he didn't die that he faked his death to protect us from the hunters that were after him and after us. Mom even said that she forgave him from lying.

After we talked I told him about what's going with me and Ami and the dreams I've been having. Dad sat down with me and told me about that I have to turn into a wolf some times or I won't be able to control what I turn into and that my emotions have a big part in it as well.

Mom told me to pray about what has been going on. Both mom and dad were a big help and mom was relieved to have someone explain everything to me. As mom and dad were ending their conversation Ame peeked into the house in his wolf form


	8. Ame Knows

Ame Knows

As soon as Ame walked in he was shocked to see dad. Dad turned and greeted him in his wolf form as well. It was like dad knew him all his life and he was ok with the choice he has made. Dad and Ame both started licking each other and showing their love for each other as father and son. Mom started to cry and gave me a hug. As soon as she swung her arms around me, I started transforming and all mom could do was hug me even more.

Dad turned and started licking mom's tears off of her face. Mom turned to hug him but dad just kept licking her even Ame started licking her and she just smiled. It seemed all was right with the world.


	9. Almost Spotted

All Most Spotted

After what happened at the school, dad said I should stay out of school for a while. He did say I could go into the forest or run to the grocery store if I wanted get out.

It was a hot day in June and I and mom were heading to the store to get some milk and eggs for home. While there Mrs. Hotta came to us and gave us a huge basket of eggs and chicken legs. She told us that her son owns a chicken farm a few miles from her. As my mom and her talked I started feeling weird again. This time I couldn't hold it back, I transformed and took the chickens from the basket and ran off.

Mom told me that Mrs. Hotta passed out and she just thought it was a dream. At least that was what mom told me. She told me that Mrs. Hotta would be alright and she just thinks it was just a dream, a scary one she says.


	10. We're Moving

We're Moving

Mom came home with the food and saw dad all scared up. She dropped the food and asked dad what had happened. He told mom that the hunters chased him and Ame out of forest and a lot of animals are suffering because of it. Mom explained to dad what had happened at the store and dad just stared to ground saying that he thought we were safe, but now we need to move. Mom stopped him and just embraced him and said that I'm always going to be with you. Dad looked up gave mom a kiss and they both knew they had to break the news to Ame and I.


	11. I'm Not Going

I'm Not Going!

When mom and dad told me the news I was hesitate to go. I've lived here for most of my life and now I have leave. I was just outraged and mom and dad looked at like I was crazy not go. Dad whispered something to mom and headed out to tell Ame the news. My mom looked at me and asked why I didn't want to go. I yelled and

When mom said that I fell to my knees and cried saying 'I'm sorry I didn't want to be myself…please. 'Mom fell on the ground and embraced me with a hug and kiss. I asked mom 'what am I, I don't know what or who am I?' Mom smiled and said 'I told you last time you are both.


	12. House Fire

House Fire

As me and mom talked, I started to smell something. It smelled like a burning wood, mom asked me what was wrong but I didn't answer. All could smell was something burning and as soon as I saw the flames a man jumped out of it.

The man yelled at mom and me and said 'for years I've watched and hunted your kind down, prepare to die.' As soon as he said that mom and I ran to the door but the door collapsed and we couldn't get out.

The only thing I could do was protect mom, so I transformed and chased the man out of the back porch and into the back yard.


	13. The Truth

The Truth

As I stared at the man with the mask and as soon as he ran out of the house, I chased him down to reveal his. As soon as I caught him, he yelled and I lifted the mask to make astonishing discovery. 'Shohei!' I yelled as he looked at me getting ready to get up. Shocked became into anger, I was furious, with him trying to murder my family. 'Why?' I yelled getting ready snap his face shut. I'm a hunter, I was raised by hunters and I can't change who I am.' 'My mom told me you can't change what you are but who you are is a different story.'

'So who are you Yuki?' 'I'm Yuki!' As soon as I said that I forgot about mom and I ran in to save her but the flames were too huge and I couldn't save her. As soon as I was turning around the house was consumed in flames and the house was about to collapses. It wasn't until I turned around I raced into the flames and carried my mom out I was relieved to know mom was safe but as soon as I ran out the house. Dad saw us and ran to mom and my side. He carried mom and yelled for me to head for the


	14. Come With Me

Come with me

As soon as we ran into the mountains, I looked back to where my house was; to see Shohei running off into the distance. Dad turned and put his hand on my shoulder to ensure me that everything would be alright. As soon as he did that my mom started waking up and dad started to set her on the ground. Mom was very confused and weak all she could ask was 'What happened?' Dad giggled and embraced her with a kiss to ensure everything was fine.

Ame finally caught up to us and dad explained everything to him. Ame looked at me and asked if he could talk to me alone. Ame and I walked up the mountain together and started laughing and enjoying each other's company until we go to the top. Ame asked about the question he had asked me. I told him that I lied and I do remember why I chose this path. I wanted to be normal.

He stared at me and asked me, why did I want to be like them. The only thing I could say was that I wanted friends and to know what a real girl acts like. He smiled and said that I should have friends who like me for who I am not what I am. When he said that I cried and fell on the ground. Ame started to comfort and make me feel better. It wasn't until we sat down he told me why he wanted to be a wolf. He told me that it seemed he knew more about forest than school and when we was in the forest it felt easier to learn and know.

We both stared at each other until the sun started to set. All I could remember was wanting be like other girls but I was really hating myself doing so. I've learned that when you somebody you also have to love yourself.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the fire me and my family went to live in the forest. As for mom, she's still adjusting to life in a cave. Her and dad have been really patient with each other. Since mom isn't a wolf he has to find food that humans would eat while he's hunting. I haven't seen or heard anything from Shohei yet, but I know our paths will cross again. Ame has moved in with us to take care of mom. As for me I've been helping out by hunting with dad and learning the ropes about my wolf form. I sometimes come home late and I sleep right on the ground.

Dream -

I'm walking on the third path with the wolf, lamb and man but then a gate opens and I see the bright light and it seemed to go on forever and I walk towards it until the gates close.

End of Part 1


End file.
